


The First Meeting

by mishiko



Series: Two Blue Lines [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birth, But not that much details, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, I can't quite believe I've gotten this far, I love you guys so much, It's actually happening!, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy, Omega Verse, Post-Movie(s), Pregnant Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiko/pseuds/mishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has taken to working from home as Eggsy has reached his 38th week. Eggsy has come to love being spoiled with Harry's company. It's all going swimmingly well, Eggsy can get use to this late pregnancy stage pampering. Of course, that is when the water breaks. </p><p>Or the one where we finally get to meet the baby Unwin-Hart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here~~~ I can't quite believe it. After more than 7 months, I can actually draw this series to a close. ;_; 
> 
> Well, I was adamant that I get this posted today because I like today's date and would like to keep Eggsy's pregnancy to real time. So without further ado, I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> It is self-beta-ed, I'm not British and I pretty much wrote all of this today so all mistakes are mine.

Eggsy wakes up on a Thursday of his 39th week with a full bladder. It’s nothing new really, and neither is the warm cup of tea waiting for him on his bedside table.

He smiled sleepily at the mug before pushing himself up slowly. Ever since Harry has taken to working at home, he has more chances to wake up with his mate beside him. And if he's not there, like today, he will have Eggsy's first morning cup of tea in his place. His alpha has been keeping an eye on Eggsy and his body clock that he can now guess when to make that tea so that it will still be warm by the time Eggsy wakes up.

It would have been great to have Harry with him right now though to help with the getting up bit. However, Eggsy has learned to take his time and be patient with his fairly big bulge. The heaters are kept on at all time now so Eggsy doesn’t have to bundle himself up to keep warm in winter. Even then, he does grab his bath robe to put on over Harry’s old t-shirt and track bottoms as he makes his way into the toilet.

The omega rubs his stomach gently but no answering kicks tell him that his baby is probably still asleep.

He settles down on the bed again after his trip to the toilet and takes his time enjoying his tea. The warm and sweet liquid relaxes his muscles and Eggsy sinks lower into the bed.

It has become more and more difficult to find a good position for his body this late in the pregnancy. The training and active life as a field agent has definitely helped with giving his body the muscles to lessen the work. However, Eggsy is starting to miss being able to lie flat on his back without feeling like he’s suffocating.

“Good morning Eggsy,” the omega looks up to their bedroom door to find his mate, already dressed in Harry’s casual clothes as part of his brain supplied mournfully, leaning against the door frame with his own mug of tea in hand.

“’Morning ‘Arry. Come back t’bed?” Eggsy tries to look as hopeful as possible and that earns him a quiet, but pleased, rumble of laughter before Harry complies with his request.

“How can I say no to that darling?” Harry says fondly as he reaches out to cup Eggsy’s face and give him a slow kiss.

“How are you feeling today?” His mate asks again once they’ve found a good position with Eggsy leaning against Harry's chest and the alpha’s hand coming to rest on his stomach.

“Same as yesterday, though the Braxton Hicks seem to be getting more often.”

“Hmm, you will tell me if it’s getting too uncomfortable right?”

“Yes Harry, now stop worrying. I want my morning cuddle with my mate.” That earns Eggsy another quiet laugh but Harry indulges him with gentle caresses and kisses.

The blond man sighs contently as he relaxes further in his alpha’s embrace. He has come to enjoy the fact that Harry is now working from home and is able to keep him company.

Eggsy was a little annoyed, and a bit insulted if he was honest, at first that Harry insisted on not going into the shop after Eggsy has reached the end of his 37th week.

The omega is a Kingsman agent before for God’s sake. He is just pregnant, not crippled, that he can’t take care of himself. Plus, his mum has been visiting him every day whenever she is free from her shift and he can take to wearing his glasses again so he can get in touch with Merlin whenever. There was absolutely no need for Harry to be there with him 24 hours a day.

However, after a long talk with his mate, Eggsy realises that Harry’s decision in this is for the alpha himself too.

_‘Do you not think that I would like to share these moments with you Eggsy? It’s the last of me to have you all by myself for a long while. And I know you can take care of yourself darling, you are more than capable, but old habits die hard. You both are very important to me.’ Harry has said that to him earnestly, like a quiet confession. His brown eyes earnest, his voice gentled._

_How can Eggsy say no to that?_

_‘And he won’t be able to do anything else productive if you kick him out of the house lad. He will be worrying about you or when the pup will come all day. It’s been bad enough this week.’ Merlin quipped afterwards causing Harry to look faintly embarrassed and Eggsy exasperated but amused._

So for nearly 2 weeks now, they would spend the morning together, unless there’s a meeting that requires Harry’s hologram. (Merlin has the equipment fitted in as their wedding gift.) It has only happened twice and the meetings were less than an hour long each.

They’d have lunch together, and then Eggsy will make Harry work in the office while he lounges around in front of the telly or a tablet on the sofa in the living room with JB. His mum either pops by after lunch or late afternoon with Daisy for a few hours. Then dinner and a nice hot bath where, on some days, Harry will join him. And finally, an evening cuddling together because it is the warmest under the duvet in their bedroom with either a book or a film.

It is disgustingly domestic. Eggsy loves every minute of it and he knows that Harry does too by the besotted look on his alpha’s handsome face.

It would have been the same on this particular Thursday except that the supposedly ‘painless’ Braxton Hicks have moved on from being annoying to just barely tolerable. Eggsy gets a text from his mum in the afternoon saying that she won’t be able to make it today. That is probably a good thing because after a particular bad wave of pain in his lower stomach, Eggsy feels a trickling of warm fluid coming out.

 _‘Oh god. It’s started.’_ Eggsy takes a big breath to calm his nerves before calling out to his mate.

“Harry!” He doesn’t want to cause any panic to his mate, they’ve been preparing for this. It is still a relief to see Harry quickly entering the living room.

“You bet’er grab the bag ‘Arry. I think my water jus’ broke.” Eggsy says before Harry can reach him. The sight before him for the next couple of seconds would have been hilarious if he wasn’t going into labour.

Harry Hart, the current Arthur of the Kingsman, freezes in his spot near the couch and stares at Eggsy with his mouth agape.

Eggsy has never seen Harry this flabbergasted before, not even when he told him about the two blue lines that changed their lives more than 7 months ago. A small part of him wishes for a camera to capture this rare moment except he can relates to the shock.

“’Arry?” Eggsy would like to give Harry time to come around himself except that his trousers are getting wet and he doesn’t want to ruin the couch.

“Apologies darling,” Harry comes back to life and hurries to help his mate up from the sofa. After making sure that Eggsy is steady on his feet, he leans in to press a kiss on Eggsy’s forehead before rushing out to, presumably, get the bag that has been packed since last week for when Eggsy goes into labour.

The omega was just thinking about calling Merlin to arrange for a cab when Harry comes back in with the duffle bag and seems to be talking to the Scotsman about transportation already through his glasses.

“Thank you Merlin,” Harry stops by Eggsy’s side as he ends the conversation. “A taxi will be here in 10 minutes darling.”

“Actually Harry, I think I need to go to the toilet first to put the pads on for the water.” Eggsy just realises that he needs to do something about the water that is still coming out from him or else it will be a very uncomfortable ride to HQ.

“Of course, we got some from Dr William’s recommendation didn’t we?” His alpha rummages through the duffle bag before helping him to their downstairs toilet.

By the time that was done, thank gods for the instruction that came with the pack, and Eggsy is in a new pair of track bottoms, there is a black cab waiting for them out in the front door.

“C’mon JB,” Harry calls the pug as he helps his mate into the thick winter coat. They aren’t sure how long they won’t be home and HQ is dogs-friendly so it is probably best to take JB with them. 

They had a brief discussion to where Eggsy should give birth a while ago. After having all of his antenatal appointments in house and the HQ's Medical wing fully equipped, it seems to be the safest choice for Eggsy to give birth there.

The only down side to going to the Manor is the length of time it takes to get there in the first place. Thankfully, the contractions are still far apart at the moment. Eggsy only has to sit through one wave of contraction in the taxi and Harry’s presence and touches help him through it.

“All right Eggsy?” Harry wipes some of the sweat of his omega’s brows while trying to keep JB stills with his other arm.

“Yeah,” Eggsy presses his nose to the Harry’s bond mark and let the scent calms him down.

By the time they’ve reached HQ, Harry seems to be more wired up than Eggsy.

Merlin and Gawain are waiting for them in front of the Manor with a wheelchair. Their chief handler takes JB’s leash while Gawain takes the duffle bag as Harry helps Eggsy out of the car.

Before he sits down on the wheelchair though, Eggsy cups Harry’s face to still him and looks him in the eyes. He can see the worries in the sea of brown and Eggsy’s instinct screams at him to comfort his mate so he leans in for a gentle kiss. “It’s going to be ok yeah Harry?”

The quirk on Harry’s lips is both apologetic and affectionate. His whole demeanor relaxes as he rubs his hands up and down Eggsy’s back, the last ray of sunlight engulfs both of them in golden hues.

“Yes, it will.” The alpha leans in for another kiss, with a bit more pressure this time but no less tender. “I love you so much Eggsy.” Harry presses another kiss to the tip of Eggsy’s nose, which earns him a giggle, before he helps Eggsy into the wheelchair.

“Love you too ol’ man.” That, results in snickers from both the Chief handler and head of Medical.

 

\-----

 

Dr. Williams joins them in the middle of the night as Eggsy’s labour progresses. There are a lot of shouting and cursing in the early morning hours where Harry is banned from the room briefly. He is welcomed back tearfully as they both apologise to each other.

Eggsy is deemed ready to push as the sky lightens in colour.

“You are doing so well Eggsy.” Harry doesn’t leave his side as he holds Eggsy’s hand, wipes the sweat off his face, does the breathing exercise with him and showers him with encouragement.

“I’m so tired ‘Arry.” Eggsy pants out after the latest push. He’s been up all night and the pain of the contractions is getting to him. He’s not sure if he can make it through this.

“You can do this Eggsy. You have no idea how much I love you at the moment. We’ll meet our baby soon, love.” Harry whispered to him reverently as he presses a kiss on his forehead.

“This push should do it Mr Unwin.” Dr Williams encourages him with his usual kind voice and Eggsy can feel another wave of contractions coming. He lets the urge to push overtakes him and puts all his strength into it. 

At 7.21am, a healthy, 6.95 lbs baby cries her greeting to the world. 

“You did it Eggsy, oh my darling. My heart, we’ve got a baby girl.” Eggsy lets his mate’s words wash over him as he catches his breaths.

A girl. He’s about to meet his baby girl.

“She’s got a set of lungs there. My congratulations Mr Unwin, Mr Hart.” Dr Williams tells them as he hands her over to Eggsy’s arm.

She calms down as he gingerly holds her in the baby blue blanket. Eggsy can feel tears welling up as he gazes at his bundle of joy.

“‘Arry, we’ve made a girl.” Eggsy can feel his mate leaning in so they can cuddle their precious pup together.

“She’s so tiny.” Eggsy can’t help but looking at her in awe. She has a head full of light brown strands, a tiny nose and a nice firm grip as she holds onto his finger.

“She’s absolutely perfect. You are perfect Eggsy. What have I done to deserve both of you?” Harry sounds like he’s as smitten with her as Eggsy is and their daughter has only been born for less than 10 minutes. She will have them wrapped around her tiny fingers in no time.

“I love you so much Harry. And you too my lil’ pup.” Eggsy turns his face slightly to press a kiss on Harry’s jaw before he has to turn back to their baby girl.

“I think the name that we’ve picked suits her perfectly, don’t you think sweetheart?”

“Yeah. Hello there Lily Rose, it’s so lovely to finally meet you baby girl.” Eggsy croons to their daughter and they both laugh as she yawns before settling down again.

“An absolute pleasure my angel,” Harry whispers as he kisses her forehead.

On the 12th of February, just as the first ray of sunrise shines over London, Lily Rose Unwin-Hart is born to her loving and proud parents. 

   

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Did you like her name? I was fretting over the baby girl's name for so long, not having anything that matches her that I wasn't sure I would be able to write this part. I was going to go for Amelia Lily Unwin-Hart first, but I thought I wanted to play around with more names a bit more and came up with Lily Rose. Then the more I say it, the more I like the name. I'm still a bit worried if it would be an overkill for flower's names (since Eggsy's sister is Daisy too) but I really, really like the name Lily Rose xD There's just a certain ring to it. 
> 
> And so yes, I think this is the final part to the Two Blue Lines series. I may still add one or two more parts that happen during Eggsy's pregnancy but I'm not sure if I'll ever get around to it and this will always be the final part of the series. 
> 
> However, I really do love this verse and would like to come back to it in the future too so hopefully I can share more of the happy Unwin-Hart's household with you guys! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, commented and given me kudos to this whole series. I would never have imagined myself writing a series, let alone actually (kind of) finished one. It has been an absolutely pleasure, I love you all and I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have! <3<3<3 
> 
> As always, Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Please let me know if you spot any grammatical/spelling/or any other mistakes!


End file.
